


Family

by Justagirl20



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirl20/pseuds/Justagirl20
Summary: For darling lijee. This is my jonrya secret santa fic.





	Family

She could hear the wolves singing that night. Their howls louder than it had ever been before. It made her feel strong somehow. Strong like the walls that surround her here at Winterfell. Strong like her lady mother.

But mother is never afraid, she thought. Then why am l? 

She shook her head vehemently at that "No! you cannot be afraid! Not tonight! Besides there is no such thing as grumpkins, Osha was just trying to scare you into staying in bed." she scolded herself " You are almost a woman grown now. Stop being a baby!" And so with that Bryanna Targaryen took a deep breathe and strode out of her bedchamber into the darkness of the hallway for she had to go and see her mother. She just had to.

——————————————————————

Jon wanted to tear his hair out. Never had he ever felt such fear like this. Not during the battle of dawn. Not even when Brya came squalling and kicking in this world. Why would he? He had her by his side. Always. His strength, his peace. His Arya.

But she had taken to a chill a moon ago and had been so weak ever since. And now with the babe coming early, he did not know what to do. Because everytime he closed his eyes all he could imagine was Arya's broken body on a bloody bed. And it terrified him. 

Samwell's grim face terrified him.

He wanted to curse then. Himself, the gods and of course Bran's betrothed, lady Meera of house Reed. She did not even allow him to be beside Arya's birthing bed this time, going as far as to give him a firm tongue lashing when he tried to force his way in. He could have laughed, oh yes he could have. But his heart was filled with so much dread that he wasn't even sure if he would ever laugh again. Would he ever? Or was it all going to go away tonight?

And as if to answer his question a loud howl peirced through the heart of the night startling Jon. Nymeria! And Ghost too! Followed by the wolf song of their smaller cousins. It was beautiful, haunting and wild. 

Yes. He thought, sing. Sing for your queen. Sing so that she may draw her strength from your song. So that my prayers would reach the ears of the Old gods. So that the Many faced God may hear me too. He can't have her. No he can't.

Jon found himself clutching a nearby tapestry at the thought. His knuckles white from the force of his grip. He could not lose her. He would not be able to survive if he did. 

Damn it! Arya…..

“Father? ” 

He stilled upon hearing her call and drew in a deep breathe to calm himself. He turned around and saw a head full of mussed dark curls peeking from behind the wall of the hallway. He smiled a little then. He had to. For Brya looks so much like her mother. From the eyes, to the nose, to the hair. He had fallen in love with the babe the moment he laid his eyes on her, five years ago.

His first born. His princess.

He walked over to her then and took her by hand. Hoisting her up in his arms, he nuzzled at her nose.

" What are you doing up so late?" he asked gently mindful to not show the fear he was feeling inside. " You know you are supposed to be in bed. "

The child looked away guiltily. Fisting the cloth of his tunic, she murmured " I want to see mother."

" Brya...." Jon sighed " you know we have talked about this before, your moth-" 

" I know. I know. " the child said quickly. " I won't be causing trouble. I swear. I just want to see her. " 

" Oh child " he kissed her forehead softly, " I promise I will send for you as soon as your mother is able to see to you. Go now. This is not a place where a child should be." 

Jon let her down from his arms but Brya still did not move. She shuffled her feet and kicked at the floor. A frown forming on her face. Jon knew that frown. Brya was after all her mother's daughter and therefore just as stubborn. He knew she won't be going anywhere until she saw her mother. 

Jon rubbed a hand over his face. Arya would skewer him if she ever came to know that he let Brya stay outside their bedchamber at a time like this. The child would be terrified and heaven only knows what she would think of Arya's screams. He crouched in front of her then. 

"Brya, my sweet child." he raked his fingers gently through her hair. " You are going to be a sister soon. How will you greet the baby properly if you get sleepy? Don't you want meet the baby?"

" Yes I do! " she said eagerly clutching his hand "I do so much. " 

Despite himself Jon chuckled a little " Then you have to be ready for when your mother calls for you. And you have to go to bed now. " 

Brya looked like she wanted to argue but then thought better of it. Chewing her lips she nodded her head. " I just miss her. Osha and Gilly did not let me visit her for the past two weeks " she said, her voice quite. 

Jon smiled and took her hand in his then " Come, I will tuck you in and make sure that there are no grumpkins under the bed." 

" I am not afraid of grumpkins!" 

Jon laughed again.

——————————————————————

When Jon eventually did burst in through the door, she had to smile even in the midst of her labour throes. Meera looked annoyed though and she warned him to not touch anything. Jon could not have been more indifferent to the chiding even if he wanted to. Arya had to stiffle a laugh. This was painful in itself. No need to add to it. He came straight to her then and clutched her hand. Her palms were sweaty but he did not seem to mind it in the least. He kissed the back of her hand and she held on to him tightly. 

" Brya came by. " Jon said softly. 

" Oh? " she asked, her heart yearning for her little girl.

" Wh...why....ah...is sh..she..up?" Arya clenched her teeth as a wave of pain washed over her. 

" She missed you." Jon said while caressing her face. 

Arya smiled again then. Her sickness had taken a toll on her and the last two weeks had been difficult. She just hoped that she could make it through the night. For Brya. For the babe in her belly. And of course for Jon.

For she could tell that Jon was trying to be brave. He looked calm but she could feel the slight tremble of his hands, see the bags under his eyes, the haphazard state of clothing and the poorly trimmed beard. And God's forbid if anything happened to her then he would....he would...

Oh my love! 

She could not think about it. Not now. She had to fight now. She was so close to facing the god of death. But she won't. She promised herself that she won't.

What do we say to the god of death? 

Not today. 

She heard it then. Even from behind the heavy oaken doors, with blood rushing to her ears, she heard it. The wolf song. 

" Jo....n....do....ah.." Arya clutched his hand " do..y...ou...hear....the...ah....wolves? T...they...sound..so...bea....beautiful "

" They do" Jon agreed. " I have heard Nymeria. " 

" She....ah...is...h...here?"

" Yes."

" Oh. "

Nymeria had never really come back to the castle. After so many years of roaming in the riverlands she held no love for the castle life. She came back for her though. Everytime Arya needed her, she came. 

Bitch from the seventh-hell hell, Arya thought. I need you now. Let me hear you. Be be my strength. Oh Nymeria.

And then when Gilly came to her to hold a towel to her forehead and Samwell softly told her that it was time to push, she pushed with all the strength left in her.

——————————————————————

The people of Winterfell and Wintertown soon celebrated the birth of king Bran's nephew. The wolf queen was said to be still recovering and prince Jon Targaryen of Dragonstone was now a beaming father of two beautiful children. Bryanna was an elder sister now and had so much responsibilities. It was said that she vowed to protect her little brother against all the evil grumpkins. Her mother had kissed her forehead for that and promised to teach her water dancing as soon as she was able. After all winter was still coming. 


End file.
